Germinaciones del Pasado
by Janet0041
Summary: Después de 7 años, finalmente Yoh y Anna regresan a la posada Funbari para encontrarse con su hijo Hanna, a quien no han visto desde que era un bebé... ¿lograrán hacer que su propio hijo los reconozca como padres? ¿Qué es lo que está planeando Hao hacer?
1. Reunión

"Todas las decisiones que tomemos en nuestra vida siempre tendrán consecuencias... depende de nosotros el que éstas sean buenas, o sean malas..."

"GERMINACIONES DEL AYER"

Por Roxana Janet

**DISCLAIMER: **Shaman King no me pertenece... BUAAAAAAA! Sin embargo mas le vale a Hao que no ande haciendo travesuras… ¬¬

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Ohayo a todo el mundo! Solo esta aclaración para decir... que en realidad tiene muy poco que comencé a investigar de Shaman King, así que si encuentran cosas que no concuerden... please sigan leyendo! haré mi mayor esfuerzo! X3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La lluvia caía a cántaros en la ciudad de Tokio; las hojas se doblaban pesadamente con las gotas estrellándose fuertemente sobre ellas, al momento que los truenos retumbaban en el cielo... y pese a que el techo de la posada Funbari les resguardaba de la tormenta del exterior, no lo hacía de la misma manera con la que había en el interior. Habían pasado apenas 10 minutos, y aún así, su pequeño cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, de pie, sin poder articular palabra o reaccionar, mientras que enfrente suyo, sentados alrededor de la mesa de madera, dos adultos sentados uno al lado del otro; el primero de ellos, una mujer hermosa rubia, cabello largo y semblante serio, delgada y muy hermosa, usando un vestido negro con un suéter de botones rojo; el segundo, un joven de cabello al hombro castaño oscuro, ojos negros, usando una camisa blanca de botones y un pantalón negro, ambos de 21 años, mantenían su mirada fija en el niño.

"Hanna..." volvió a llamarle la mujer de largos cabellos rosas sentada con ambos jóvenes, al otro extremo de la mesa, al momento que mantenía su mirada en la misma "Ellos son tus padres..."

Un trueno resonó por el cielo y retumbó por toda la casa, el momento que ambos jóvenes se miraban entre sí, nerviosos, sin saber que decir o hacer... tras un largo silencio, el joven de cabellos castaños finalmente dio un suspiro, al momento que se ponía se pie, y tras meter sus manos en sus bolsillos se acercó al niño, y hincándose enfrente suyo y poniendo una de sus tan tiernas y características sonrisas, tratando de aminorar el ambiente pesado que de pronto se había formado.

"Hola Hanna! Mi nombre es Yoh, soy tu padre! Wow! has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi! No sabes cuanto ansiaba verte!" dijo el chico al momento de presentarse y dirigir su mano a la cabeza del niño.

"No es verdad". La voz seca y fría de Hanna resonó por los oídos de los presentes, al momento que Yoh detenía su mano justo antes de hacer contacto con la cabeza del niño, y no podía evitar poner en su rostro una expresión de melancolía y sorpresa rara vez visible en él "¡Mamá, eso no es verdad! Lo que me estás diciendo no puede ser verdad!". La mirada del chiquillo se clavó en la mujer de cabello rosado, mas al no obtener respuesta de la misma se giró hacia el gran hombre que le miraba recargado en la puerto, al momento que sus ojos imploraban por una respuesta suya, algo que le dijera que todo ello era una gran broma "T-Tío...?"

"Lo siento Hanna, pero es verdad... el maestro Yoh y la Sra. Anna son tus padres..." se limitó a responder Ryu, al momento que el niño simplemente negaba en silencio con su cabeza.

"Hanna, escúchame..." llamó Yoh mirándole compasivamente, al momento que trataba de sujetarle, sin embargo, el chiquillo le apartó violentamente al momento de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás "Hanna..."

"ES MENTIRA! TODO LO QUE ME ACABAN DE DECIR ES MENTIRA!" y sin decir más, el niño rubio se echó a correr hacia el interior de la posada, siendo Yoh el único que tratara de detenerle, pero en vano; tras escuchar como una puerta se azotaba, el chico de cabello castaño se giró hacia su esposa, la cual mantenía su mirada en la mesa, un gesto inexpresivo en su rostro.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"¿Qué querías que dijera? Sabes que mientras no lo quiera creer, no podremos hacer nada..."

"¿Esa es tu respuesta, Anna¿Nuestro propio hijo se niega a reconocernos como sus padres y te limitas a responderme eso? Creí que estabas tan emocionada como yo de volver a verle! Creí que querías abrazarle como cuando era bebé!" el chico se pasó una mano por su cabello, al momento de dar un suspiro.

"Quizá no debería de meter mi fleco, pero creo que en cierto modo, la Sra. Anna tiene razón, maestro Yoh..." comenzó Ryu captando su atención "Dele tiempo para que lo piense esta noche... tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar el hecho... después de todo, sus mismas características físicas pronto le ayudarán a darse cuenta de ello"

"No pretendía que las cosas llegaran a este punto, joven Yoh... de verdad lo lamento..."

"No te preocupes Tamao, lo sabemos..." dice el chico al momento de girarse a la misma chica a la cual Hanna había llamado madre "después de todo, se acordó esto... así que mejor vamos a tranquilizarnos y a esperar hasta mañana para hablar bien con él... "

"Su habitación está lista por si gustan retirarse a descansar..."

"Yo tomaré un baño antes... ¿puedes prepararlo, Tamao?" la joven asiente al momento que se pone de pie y sale de la habitación, seguida de Anna. Yoh por su parte deja escapar un gran suspiro al momento de recargarse sobre uno de los muros del lugar, mientras Ryu le miraba.

"¿Cómo ha estado...?" preguntó Yoh repentino, y tras notar un gesto de confusión por parte de Ryu, se apresuró a sonreír "Tu sabes, hablo de Hanna..."

"Es un chico fuerte y sabe manejar el par de dagas que le dejaste... es bastante temperamental... sin embargo, es un buen niño... justo como usted y la Sra. Anna..." Yoh suspira al momento de bajar su mirada.

"Tal vez no sea el momento mas adecuado para preguntar, pero... ¿han arreglado "aquello", maestro Yoh?" tras recuperarse del leve choqueo que el chico dueño del nombre había sufrido tras la pregunta, dio un suspiro al momento de negar levemente "Ya veo..."

"No hay rastro suyo, aunque para ser sincero, tengo la esperanza de que haya cambiado... solo espero no equivocarme..." respondió el chico dando un suspiro, para enseguida, cruzarse de brazos al momento de poner su mirada afuera, donde continuaba lloviendo.

Por su parte, Hanna se encontraba en su habitación sentado sobre su cama, al momento que trataba de apartar un par de lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus pupilas azules... ¿por qué nunca le habían dicho nada¿por qué le habían ocultado todo eso durante tanto tiempo? Si se lo hubieran dicho lo hubiera entendido, después de todo, ya tenía 6 años... tras dar un suspiro, el crío miró a través de la ventana, mientras veía las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el cristal...

Repentinamente, el niño se apresuró a acostarse tras escuchar un par de pasos deteniéndose frente a su habitación, y se cubrió con el cobertor totalmente justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría. Su corazón latía rápidamente, sin embargo, supo como controlar su respiración lo suficiente como para fingir estar dormido. Esperó un par de segundos, sin embargo nada pasó... el niño comenzó a impacientarse al momento que una gran curiosidad le invadía, mas aún así, decidió no moverse... justo cuando se disponía a descubrirse siquiera un poco para ver a la figura enfrente suyo, su respiración se cortó momentáneamente al sentir una mano cálida acariciando su pelo... sabía que esa mano no era la de su "madre", sin embargo, aún así, por alguna razón que no supo describir, realmente disfrutó aquel roce tierno, cuidadoso, al momento que unas ganas enormes de levantarse y abrazarle le invadían, pero no dejaría ver que aún estaba despierto.

"Probablemente no me recuerdes, Hanna, después de todo, solo eras un bebé en ese entonces... sin embargo... aún pese a lo que pienses de nosotros... tú sabes, hablo de tu padre y de mi... aún así... esperamos que algún día entiendas por que nos fuimos por tanto tiempo... y esperamos que un día, nos aceptes... descansa mi pequeño..."

Tras éstas palabras, la rubia se inclinó sobre su pequeño para besarle la frente, mientras su largo cabello caía sobre él, dejándole aspirar aquel dulce aroma que vagamente recordaba... tras ello, escuchó los mismos pasos alejándose y saliendo del cuarto, y tras un par de segundos mas, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se hizo presente. Por unos segundos, Hanna no supo que pensar, ni tampoco supo que decir... simplemente se quedó acostado, aspirando la fragancia que se había quedado impregnada en su almohada, al momento que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, deseando en su interior que a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertara, las cosas regresaran a la normalidad.

CONTINUARÁ

Que dicen? Os está gustando? Por favor, dejen Reviews! XD


	2. Primer Contacto

"Todas las decisiones que tomemos en nuestra vida siempre tendrán consecuencias... depende de nosotros el que éstas sean buenas, o sean malas..."

"GERMINACIONES DEL AYER"

Por Roxana Janet

**DISCLAIMER: **Shaman King no me pertenece... BUAAAAAAA! Sin embargo mas le vale a Hao que no ande haciendo travesuras… ¬¬

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Ohayo a todo el mundo! Solo esta aclaración para decir... que en realidad tiene muy poco que comencé a investigar de Shaman King, así que si encuentran cosas que no concuerden... please sigan leyendo! haré mi mayor esfuerzo! X3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Su mirada se mantuvo en las gotas de lluvia que caían en el exterior, al momento que nuevamente, sentía el mismo arder en su interior desde hacía 7 años... todos sus planes habían sido arruinados... todos... toda su vida... tirada a la basura... tendrían que pasar otros 100 años para poder llevar a cabo su cometido... tras apretar el vaso que tenía en su mano y lanzarlo fúrico contra la pared, se sujetó la cabeza, para enseguida recostarla sobre el respaldo de la silla donde estaba y gritar un nombre al aire.

"KANNA, VEN AQUÍ!" llamó el nuevamente adulto Hao, mientras que a los pocos segundos, la chica mencionada aparecía... su melena azul había crecido mucho en esos últimos 7 años, misma que ahora tenía sujetada en una falsa coleta, dejando caer un par de hileras de cabello por sus laterales y su rostro, su atuendo ahora un pantalón con una de las piernas rotas, un par de cintillos en la misma y en la parte superior, el mismo estilo de ombliguera... tras tirar por un lado el cigarrillo, la chica caminó con paso lento pero firme hacia donde estaba el joven.

"Dígame, maestro Hao..."

"Estoy ebrio de nuevo, llévame a la habitación..." ordenó el joven al momento que la muchacha daba un suspiro, lejos de estar cabreada, resignada.

Tras dar un par de tumbos en su andar tratando de llegar hacia la habitación de la cabaña donde estaban escondidos, finalmente consiguió hacerle llegar hasta la cama, donde el joven se quedó recostado boca abajo, sin moverse. La chica le miró por un par de segundos, al momento que comenzaba a recordar... Desde hacía 4 años que se habían reencontrado, y desde que le había visto, había sido en un estado si bien no deplorable para quien no le conociera, en uno bastante lastimero para quien lo había hecho en toda su gloria... quizá seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre, pero el haber perdido contra Yoh había sido un gran golpe a su orgullo... y había sabido desde ese momento, que no podía dejarle solo, a pesar de lo que sus hermanas le habían dicho... y a pesar de que había tenido que escoger entre ellas y su señor... dando un suspiro al momento de echarse algunos mechones de cabello hacia atrás, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta para dejarle descansar.

"¿A donde vas...? No dije que podías irte..." La voz casi no entendible de Hao debido a que aún permanecía con la cara contra el colchón de la cama le hizo detenerse y girarse hacia él, al momento que tras un par de segundos de haberse quedado mirándole, finalmente caminaba hacia donde el joven y se sentaba por un lado de la cama, al momento que éste último se levantaba leve y únicamente para acomodarse en el regazo de la chica, aún boca abajo, mientras esta comenzaba a peinar con una mano su larga cabellera, en silencio, y así permanecieron por un largo tiempo, en los que solo el sonido de las gotas de lluvia haciendo contacto con las hojas y las plantas era el único escuchado, además de la respiración de ambos.

"...No..." comenzó Kanna de pronto, su voz seria como siempre había sido, al momento que pese a que sabía que Hao no respondería, sabía que le había escuchado. "... No creo que deba permanecer así por mas tiempo... maldiciendo por lo ocurrido, Maestro Hao..."

"...Lo sé..." se limitó a responder, sorprendiendo un poco a la peliazul... "simplemente... no puedo soportar la idea..." el chico se acomodó nuevamente, ahora boca arriba "de que ese maldito Yoh haya arruinado un plan de 100 años... y encima de ello, siguiera su maldita vida como si no hubiese pasado nada..." el chico da un suspiro al momento de entreabrir sus ojos "sin embargo, las cosas no permanecerán para él tan bien como siempre han estado..."

"¿Señor Hao...?" una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha tras éstas últimas palabras al momento de bajar su mirada al joven "¿Ha pensado en algo ya para vengarse de él...?"

"En realidad, si..." levanta su mirada hacia ella "han pasado ya 7 años... y finalmente, ha regresado a Tokio... a muchos les dará gusto verle... mi pregunta es... ¿crees que a su hijo le dará el mismo gusto...?" la chica por unos instantes pareció sorprenderse con la noticia de que el chico ya tuviera un hijo, sin embargo, dibujó en su rostro de nuevo la misma sonrisa que Hao había puesto, al momento que parecía comenzar a entender un poco el plan de su señor...

Tras abrir los ojos y bostezar escandalosamente, se rascó la cabeza al momento de sentarse sobre la cama, quedándose así por un par de minutos... finalmente, tras ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño a hacer su rutina habitual de cada mañana, caminó por el recibidor de madera dirigiéndose a la pequeña sala que había en la casa, al momento que se acomodaba los tirantes de su overol; sin embargo, su paso normal se vio disminuido notoriamente tras escuchar un par de voces que le recordaron la noche anterior... tras quedarse mirando al suelo, dio una respiración honda, al momento que de nuevo comenzaba a caminar, decidido a mantenerse serio frente aquellos extraños... sin embargo, a punto de entrar al a habitación estuvo cuando su atención se vio captada por un par de sonidos provenientes del exterior... sus pupilas azules brillaron de emoción cuando se posaron sobre la gran katana que manejaba Yoh hábilmente. Tras hacer un par de movimientos más, el chico finalmente cayó sobre sus pies tras dar un gran bote, y entonces, tras levantarse, guardó agraciadamente la espada, para enseguida, dar un suspiro, y comenzar a hablar... al viento... Hanna parpadeó un par de veces y una gota de sudor le cayó por la cabeza cuando vio al chico comenzar a reir escandalosamente, al momento que tras un par de segundos se detenía y tras hablar de nuevo al aire se giró con sorpresa hacia donde estaba el niño, el cual no supo como reaccionar... por su parte, Yoh se puso la katana (obviamente ya enfundada...xD) sobre uno de los hombros al momento de cerrar los ojos y dibujar una sonrisa alegre, saludando de la misma forma con la mano.

"¡Buenos días!" Saludó simplemente Yoh, al momento que el crío finalmente lograba reaccionar y dibujaba un puchero en su rostro, al momento de quedársele mirando fijamente. Yoh dio un suspiro al contrario que Hanna, mirándole tranquilamente "Hombre, ni siquiera un saludo me puedes responder...?"

"... Buenos días..." Respondió finalmente el niño tras un largo silencio, no apartando el mismo gesto serio de su rostro... al menos no hasta que el hombre enfrente suyo se giró hacia su derecha callando al "aire" de manera graciosa e indignada, cambiándolo totalmente cuando regresó su mirada hacia él.

"Neh¿qué te pasa¿por qué esa car...?... Que te calles... que muy guapo estarás tú..." volvió a decir el chico hacia su derecha con el mismo puchero que el niño había puesto hacía un par de segundos "!SI CLARO¡TÚ GALÁN DE TÚ EPOCA!... ¡VENGA¡¡NO EMPIECES TUS BROMAS DE QUE POR ESO TE LLAMABAN "EL ASESINO DE MUJERES", AMIDAMARU¡Dios contigo... ni Chocolove se saca unas bromas así...!"

"E-estás loco..." fue lo único que atinó a decir el chiquillo, captando la atención de Yoh, que se giró a mirarle con un gesto extrañado.

"¿Qué dices Hanna¿Por qué crees eso?"

"¿P-POR QUÉ! SOLO MIRATE! LE ESTAS HABLANDO AL VIENTO! SOLO UN LOCO LE HABLA AL VIENTO!" ésta última frase si que le cambió el gesto alegre a Yoh... en seguida, se agachó a su altura sorprendiendo al niño, mientras este le miraba fijamente "¿Q-Qué cosa...?

"Hanna... ¿de verdad... no puedes ver nada...?" preguntó preocupado el castaño, al momento que el crío tras parpadear un par de veces, miraba a su alrededor, y tras mirarle nuevamente, finalmente negaba, confirmando la respuesta de Yoh, quien desvió la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados; sin saber siquiera por qué, Hanna bajó su cara con algo de tristeza, mientras le miraba.

"Es... ¿es eso malo?..." preguntó finalmente tras un par de segundos, mientras que Yoh, tras mirarle, suspiraba al momento de parpadear una vez y dibujar en su rostro su tan encantadora sonrisa.

"¡Venga¡Claro que no! Simplemente me sorprendió un poco, es todo! Tranquilo!" y sin decir más, finalmente puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño mientras le frotaba el pelo, al momento que Hanna, al contrario de la vez anterior, finalmente le daba una pequeña sonrisa...

Ambos se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que un sendo golpe proveniente de la cocina se escuchó; tras mirarse entre sí, padre e hijo salieron corriendo hacia la habitación ya mencionada, y cuando llegaron, en el rostro del chiquillo apareció una mueca de helado terror, mientras que en el de Yoh, por el contrario, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba.

"¡HORO HORO¡¡¡ QUE MILAGRO! NO SABES QUÉ GUSTO ME DA VERTE!" saludó Yoh al momento de agacharse a ver al shaman ainu, el cual estaba debajo de la gran mesa de centro... o mejor dicho, con la gran mesa de centro estampada sobre su cabeza.

"Menos mal... que me extrañaban...sino... auch..." atinó a decir el chico de cabellos azules de forma adolorida, mientras Yoh dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Eh... ¿hiciste enfadar a Anna de nuevo, verdad...? jejejeje..."

"No es mi culpa que sea un idiota..." fue la única respuesta que dio la rubia, tan inexpresiva como siempre, mientras ésta ayudaba a Tamao a servir el desayuno, al momento que Yoh miraba con ojos abiertos como platos.

"¡Ves ves! Hasta tú mismo te has sorprendido!" exclamó el Ainu mágicamente recuperándose y levantándose de brinco "¿Tú crees que no iba a ser lógico que me sorprendiera de verla haciendo algo para ayudar en un quehacer doméstico..!" Horo Horo y Yoh se van de espaldas al suelo cuando un cuchillo pasa volando entre ellos y se clava en la pared, como respuesta por parte de la chica. "¿Tengo razón o no?" pasa Anna con unos platos y le pisa la cara, mientras pone los platos en la mesa (N/A: Si, se preguntaran¿no que le había estampado la mesa en la cabezota? ... Bueno, ni yo sé como regresó a su lugar... ¿la magia del anime tal vez? XD) y tras regresar por mas, hace lo mismo...

Hanna observaba sin saber que decir o que pensar... ahora si estaba oficialmente asustado con los nuevos inquilinos... sin embargo, su mirada se posó en la rubia... pese a lo inexpresivo que era su semblante, o pese a lo mal que había tratado al tío Horo Horo, aún sentía la calidez de la noche anterior viniendo de ella... tal vez las cosas no serían tan malas... tal vez podría acostumbrarse a la idea de que ellos fueran sus padres... sin embargo, aún pese a su corta edad, aún tenía muy presente una pregunta rondando por su cabeza: si ellos eran sus verdaderos padres... ¿por qué se habían ido por tanto tiempo...?

CONTINUARÁ

Que dicen? Os está gustando? Por favor, dejen Reviews! XD


	3. Encuentro

"Todas las decisiones que tomemos en nuestra vida siempre tendrán consecuencias... depende de nosotros el que éstas sean buenas, o sean malas..."

"GERMINACIONES DEL AYER" 

Por Roxana Janet

**DISCLAIMER: **Shaman King no me pertenece... BUAAAAAAA! Sin embargo mas le vale a Hao que no ande haciendo travesuras… ¬¬

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Ohayo a todo el mundo! Solo esta aclaración para decir... que en realidad tiene muy poco que comencé a investigar de Shaman King, así que si encuentran cosas que no concuerden... please sigan leyendo! haré mi mayor esfuerzo! X3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tarde. Para él siempre había sido indispensable la puntualidad, entonces ¿cómo era posible que justamente ese día se hubiese retrasado? Y es que sus piernas no ayudaban mucho... finalmente a la distancia, pudo distinguir el lugar donde había pasado los mejores años cuando niño... finalmente llegó a la puerta de entrada, y tras recuperar el aire, dio una última inhalación y entonces, llamó a la puerta; a los pocos segundos, Tamao abrió a la puerta.

"hehehehe, hola Tamao..."

"Oh, joven Manta, estábamos preocupados, pensamos que le había pasado algo malo..."

"Jeje, lo siento, se me hizo tarde..." suspira "¿están aquí?" Tamao asiente al momento que una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del chico "y Hanna... ¿lo ha tomado bien?"

"Me temo que no... en estos momentos sólo el joven Yoh ha logrado entablar una conversación con él, pero aún asi, se niega a verlos como a sus padres..."

"Debe ser difícil para ellos..." Tamao simplemente aclara la garganta.

"Mejor que pase, al joven Yoh le dará gusto verlo..." y sin decir más, regresó al interior de la posada, seguido por el chico.

Conforme avanzaban por el gran recibidor, Manta pudo ir escuchando las voces que provenían del comedor, mientras los nervios recorrían su pequeño cuerpo, al momento que un sonido fuerte se escuchaba. Finalmente, llegaron a la puerta, donde el rubio se detuvo y observó la escena: Anna con la mano sobre la cabeza de Horo Horo, mismo con la cara contra el piso, Hanna mirando a Horo Horo con cara de espanto, y Yoh comiendo tranquilamente a su lado.

"Joven Yoh, tiene visitas..." anunció Tamao al momento que el chico, aún con los palillos en la boca simplemente le miraba, para en seguida poner su vista en la pequeña figura contigua, reconociéndola al instante. Entonces, los palillos cayeron.

"MANTA!" gritó el chico lleno de emoción y felicidad, al momento de ponerse de pie y correr hacia él, abrazándole "CUANTO TIEMPO HA PASADO! ME DA GUSTO VOLVER A VERTE! MÍRATE, SIGUES TAN ENANO COMO SIEMPRE!"

"Si, y tu sigues tan tranquilo como siempre! Je!" Manta devolvió la broma, mientras Yoh reía contento "¿Cómo han estado tú y Anna? ¿Les fue bien en el viaje?" a Yoh le cayó una gotilla por la sien, mientras reía nervioso.

"Bueno... para ser sinceros..."

"Yoh se la vivió encerrado en el baño del tren..." habló Anna antes de meterse un poco de arroz a la boca, mientras Yoh se ruborizaba levemente, y se rascaba la cabeza.

"Es que estaba muy nervioso... tú sabes... por ver a Hanna..."

"Si, me supongo..." dijo Manta, para enseguida posar su mirada en el rubio "Hola ¿Hanna, como has estado?"

"Holaft tíoft Manftta..."

"Hanna, no hables con alimento en la boca…" le reprendió instintivamente Tamao, al momento que todos se giraban a mirarla; la chica cuando reaccionó no evitó taparse la boca "Y-Yo... lo siento... fue una reacción inconsciente..."

"No te preocupes Tamao, lo sabemos..." le tranquilizó Yoh, al momento que su mirada se posaba en Anna, la cuál tras el leve choqueo que había sufrido, prosiguió comiendo como si no hubiese pasado nada "y em... gustas desayunar, Manta?"

"No gracias, por eso me retrasé... tuve que salir a un desayuno con mi padre... pero igual los acompañaré!" y sin decir más, se sentó al otro lado de Yoh, mientras que éste pese a sonreír, no dejaba de preocuparse por su esposa...

Finalmente, la campana de salida sonó; tras guardar sus cosas y echarse la mochila a la espalda, caminó lentamente hacia la entrada de la escuela, mirando hacia el suelo... al llegar a la pequeña banca, se sentó a esperar a que acudieran para llevarle a casa. Tras dar un suspiro, Hanna comenzó a mover sus pies nerviosamente, mientras el lugar comenzaba a vaciarse... no era que le preocupara quedarse solo, después de todo estaba acostumbrado... sin embargo, ese día... no... en esos momentos había algo que le tenía inquieto... de hecho demasiado... miró hacia un lado, después hacia otro... odiaba ese sentimiento... una especie de sensación que primero empezó en su cabeza, luego bajó a su pecho, y finalmente pasó a la parte baja de su estómago... el chiquillo apretó sus piernas, tratando de contener los nervios que se habían tornado en una casi incontrolable necesidad de ir al baño.

"Aguanta Hanna, que cualquier momento pueden llegar por ti y si no te ven, se puede armar un gran escándalo... tranquilízate... todo está bien..." comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez para sí, al momento que parecía comenzar a surtir efecto. Finalmente, dio un suspiro al momento de quedarse mirando al suelo... repentinamente, un par de aves salieron volando de uno de los árboles cercanos, haciéndole girarse hacia ese lugar al instante.

"Pareces nervioso... hay algo que te asusta...?" el niño se giró hacia detrás suyo que era de donde provenía la voz, al momento que su mirada se topaba con un hombre alto, castaño, de cabellera larga y vestimenta un tanto india; el chiquillo pasó saliva al momento de bajar su vista al suelo, sintiéndose igual que la vez anterior "¿que ocurre? Pareciera como si hubieras visto un espíritu..."

"¿qué es lo que quiere?" preguntó el chico cortante, extrañamente nervioso, puesto que no era de los chicos que solían asustarse de los extraños.

"simplemente charlar, es todo..."

"Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que no debo hablar con extraños... así que váyase, por favor..."

"Es un sabio consejo... un muy muy sabio consejo... sin embargo, es curioso... según tenía entendido, hasta apenas ayer la conociste, ¿no?" estás palabras si que llamaron la atención del niño, al momento que regresaba su mirada llena de asombro hacia el hombre, que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro... misma que el niño sintió familiar extrañamente.

"¿C-cómo es que usted pudo saber...?"

"Yo lo sé todo... sé también que te ocultaron muchas cosas, y sé también que la curiosidad te come por saber qué motivo fue el que impulsó a tus padres a actuar como lo hicieron..." el hombre levanta la mirada al momento de ponerla en él "¿O no, Hanna Asakura?"

Fue oficial. El chiquillo dio un brinco parándose de la banca, al momento que sin descolgarse la mochila mas que de un solo hombro, la tomaba enfrente suyo y comenzaba a buscar dentro de la misma sin apartar su mirada nerviosa y al mismo tiempo amenazante de aquél sujeto que tenía enfrente, que quien quiera que fuese, parecía conocerle demasiado bien; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al momento de cerrar sus ojos.

"¿No crees que es un poco rudo de tu parte pensar en atacarme con las dagas...? Especialmente si no vengo con intenciones de hacerte daño..." Estas palabras congelaron al niño, al momento que poco a poco levantaba su mirada hacia él, puesto que la había bajado para ver donde se encontraban sus armas al no localizarlas rápidamente "¿Ves como si tomas las cosas con tranquilidad nos entendemos mejor...?

"¿Qué quiere de mi?" preguntó finalmente el chiquillo, al momento de dar un paso hacia atrás.

"Ya te lo dije, simplemente quiero charlar... ¿acaso es malo que un tío quiera conocer a su sobrino, mmm...?" Hanna parpadeó un par de veces al momento que le miraba fijamente... si, ahora entendía por que se le había hecho un tanto familiar cuando le había mirado la primera vez... si... la única diferencia quizá era el largo del cabello...

"¿Quién es usted? ¿Es hermano del hombre que se hace llamar mi padre...?" preguntó el niño al momento de retomar su posición normal, mientras aguardaba por una respuesta.

"Efectivamente, soy su hermano... y mi nombre es Hao Asakura... dime Hanna... ¿hay algo que quieras saber con respecto a tus padres?" el niño desvía la mirada, al momento de bajarla al suelo.

"Lo que quiera saber, se lo preguntaré directamente a ellos..."

"Venga, tranquilo... simplemente traté de ayudar" suspira "bien, mejor que me vaya... te deseo suerte tratando de averiguar aquello que quieras saber... hasta luego Hanna..." y diciendo eso se dio la vuelta, al momento de comenzar a caminar, su cabellera larga ondeándose con el viento, mientras el chiquillo le miraba fijamente, siendo su quehacer interrumpido por una mano sobre su cabeza, misma que le hizo dar un gran grito y pegar un bote hacia atrás, girándose hacia el dueño.

"Ehh! Hola!" saludó alegre Yoh mostrando sus dientes en un gran sonrisa, mientras Hanna suspiraba un tanto aliviado "¿te hemos hecho esperar demasiado?"

"N-no... simplemente... yo..." Hanna bajó la mirada al suelo, para enseguida, mirar de reojo a Anna, quien le miraba con su semblante inexpresivo.

"Bien, mejor que nos vayamos! Andando de vuelta que pronto comenzará a llover!" y sin decir más, la primera en darse la vuelta fue Anna, seguido de Hanna y al último salió el castaño, el cuál por unos instantes, se detuvo mientras miraba a su alrededor, en su gesto una expresión seria, sin embargo, finalmente salió caminando tras su familia, la cuál iba metros mas adelante.

CONTINUARÁ

Que dicen? Os está gustando? Por favor, dejen Reviews! XD


	4. Regreso a Japón

"Todas las decisiones que tomemos en nuestra vida siempre tendrán consecuencias... depende de nosotros el que éstas sean buenas, o sean malas..."

"GERMINACIONES DEL AYER" 

Por Roxana Janet

**DISCLAIMER: **Shaman King no me pertenece... BUAAAAAAA! Sin embargo mas le vale a Hao que no ande haciendo travesuras… ¬¬

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Ohayo a todo el mundo! Solo esta aclaración para decir... que en realidad tiene muy poco que comencé a investigar de Shaman King, así que si encuentran cosas que no concuerden... please sigan leyendo! haré mi mayor esfuerzo! X3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Habían pasado ya varios días desde la llegada de Anna y Yoh a la posada Funbari, y aunque aún dejaba verlo, Hanna parecía estar comenzando a aceptarlos... sin embargo, aún estaba la gran duda de no saber que los había impulsado a dejarlo, y eso era algo que impedía que la relación mejorara... de cualquier modo ¿cómo preguntárselos sin conseguir una respuesta evasiva? Aunque no le conocía mucho, sabía que el sujeto A, o sea Yoh, trataría de cambiarle el tema, en cuanto al sujeto "B", o sea Anna, aunque sabía que tenía su lado dulce, realmente le asustaba la idea de que se molestara con él... en cuanto al sujeto "C"... había algo que no terminaba de agradarle... la voz de su padre tan alegre como siempre le sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras que movido por su curiosidad, caminaba hacia el lugar de donde provenía la misma, encontrando por resultado al chico castaño riendo divertido, mientras de nuevo le hablaba al viento... si... ahora también lo recordaba... ¿a que se había referido Yoh cuando le había preguntado _si realmente no podía ver nada_? ¿Realmente había algo ahí? Tenía que averiguarlo tarde o temprano...

"Hey, ¿todo el tiempo sueles pensar tanto?" le preguntó Yoh mirándole, mientras Hanna nuevamente era sorprendido por él, causando que le mirara un tanto asustado durante los primeros segundos, mas enseriándose enseguida.

"Pensar demasiado nunca ha matado a alguien..." se limitó a responder Hanna mirando hacia fuera de la gran ventana.

"Lo sé, pero, ¿para que arriesgarse? Jssssss..." rió entre dientes el castaño, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del niño de 6 años.

"¿Todo... todo el tiempo sueles ser así...? preguntó el rubio con una gran gota resbalando por su cabeza, mientras Yoh al instante dejaba de reir y se ponía las manos tras la cabeza.

"Depende mucho de la situación... no me preocupo o enfado a menos que sea necesario..." suspira y le hace una seña de dedo para que se acerque; el niño acerca su oido mientras Yoh, tras mirar a todos lados, finalmente le secretea "Además, el no preocuparse demasiado es la clave de la juventud duradera..."

Fue oficial: Hanna y Amidamaru (**N/A:** si, aunque no lo crean y no lo mencione casi, está ahí...) cayeron al estilo anime, mientras que Yoh simplemente reía divertido. Tras breves, el rubio finalmente se levantó mientras miraba con un gesto de frustración al hombre al lado suyo...

"_Realmente los adultos son extraños_..." pensó el chiquillo mirando recelosamente y un tanto asustado a Yoh "_o al menos éste lo es..."_

Un par de pasos provenientes del otro lado del pasillo hicieron callar a Yoh y llamaron la atención tanto de padre como hijo, al momento que Anna aparecía. Tras acercarse un poco mas, finalmente se detuvo frente al chiquillo, su gesto inexpresivo y su mirada fija hicieron le pasar saliva; entonces, se giró hacia Yoh al momento que le entregaba una nota y un bolsillo.

"Ve a hacer las compras para la cena" y sin decir mas, se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde mismo. Hanna dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras Yoh se rascaba la cabeza.

"Bien... hay cosas que hacer..." comenzó Yoh caminando hacia la salida "¿vienes Hanna?" el chiquillo tras mirar por donde su madre había salido, finalmente asintió en voz alta mientras corría tras su padre.

**OOoOoOo**

Finalmente la lluvia comenzó a caer después de que las nubes estuvieran amenazando por un buen rato; la gente que había por la zona pronto comenzó a abrir sus paraguas y a refugiarse de la lluvia, que al poco tiempo vino con mas fuerza; tras ponserse su chubasquero y acomodarse la mochila en el hombro, continuó caminando un poco mas hasta que finalmente, entró en un pequeño local de comida china. Una vez ahí, se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos en la barra.

"Furietzuko y ko-ye tory" ordenó, al momento que el encargado asentía y se disponía a preparar la orden; por su parte, el chico se bajó la capucha del chubasquero, dejando su caballera morada a la vista, todo el pelo recogido hacia atrás a excepción de un par de mechones que le caían por los lados salientes de los laterales de su cabeza, su cabello sujetado por una liga ancha en la parte superior trasera de su cabeza, junto a un gran pico formado de forma natural por su cabello. Sus ojos verde luna registrando todo el lugar.

"Ah! Demonios!" se quejó el dueño del lugar cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer mucho mas fuerte, al momento que salía del local y tras bajar un poco la lona para evitar que el agua se acumulara en la misma, cerró la puerta del local para evitar que el agua mojara la entrada, dejando el cartelón de "abierto" simplemente para quien quisiera pasar; entonces, regresó a seguir preparando lo encargado "por eso mismo odio el verano..." comenzó de pronto el hombre, captando la atención del chico "Las lluvias vienen cada que se les da su antojo, y es un problema tener que estar acomodando todo..."

"Deberías estar acostumbrado, hombre... vives aquí, ¿no?" la voz fría del chico sonó, mientras el encargado se giraba a mirarle "Además quejándote no remedias nada..."

"En eso tienes razón, sin embargo, no es malo desahogar de alguna manera los descontentos... al final, es lo único que podemos hacer... nadie controla la naturaleza y solo nos queda resignarnos... aquí tienes... provecho!" y sin decir mas, le dejó su orden y se dedicó a seguir atendiendo. Por su parte, dio un último vistazo a lluvia que caía, y tras pensar las últimas palabras del sujeto _solo nos queda resignarnos_, tomó un par de palillos chinos y comenzó a comer.

**OOoOoOo**

Quien les viera, juraría que jugaban carreras... sin embargo, no era así; Yoh y Hanna corrían a todo lo que sus pies les daban mientras buscaban refugio de la lluvia, hasta que finalmente, llegaron debajo de una gran lona, y ahí decidieron detenerse. El joven castaño se exprimió el agua de su flequillos, mientras el niño hacía lo mismo. Yoh aún debajo de la lona se asomó a ver hacia el cielo.

"Había olvidado lo cambiante que era el clima de Tokio... y solo a Anna se le ocurre pedirnos que viniéramos a comprar la cena a esta hora..." puso cara de fastidio el joven mientras suspiraba "ahora falta ver a que hora se quitará la lluvia..."

"Em..." Hanna miró a Yoh, quien a su vez posó su vista en el chiquillo, que parecía estarse pensando mucho las palabras; el joven simplemente sonrió un poco melancólico, entendiendo el motivo del por qué no continuaba.

"No te preocupes, Hanna... si te incomoda, puedes llamarme Yoh simplemente en vez de "papá"..."el crío se choqueó durante los primeros segundos, sin embargo, suspiró asintiendo "y dime, ¿qué ocurre?"

"La sra. Anna... mi madre... suele ser así de fría y callada con todos todo el tiempo?" soltó finalmente el chiquillo mientras Yoh se quedaba pensante.

"Verás, Hanna... creo que la palabra para describir a Anna no es "fría", si no mas bien, "reservada"... es una persona muy buena y cariñosa en el fondo, pero no suele demostrarlo... así es ella..."

"¿Y por qué a mi no me dice nada?" le miró dudoso el pequeño, mientras Yoh suspiraba.

"Bueno, yo te podría decir que es por que no sabe de qué hablar contigo..." le mira "sin embargo, eso es algo que sólo ella puede responderte... ¿por qué no intentas hablar tú con ella?" sonrió Yoh ampliamente mientras Hanna, tras un par de segundos, finalmente asintió no muy convencido.

"Por cierto..." el chico se giró hacia él "por qué... ¿por qué mi madre y tu... se fueron...?" soltó finalmente el chiquillo, mientras su padre se enseriaba inmediatamente; el pequeño por unos instantes pensó que había metido la pata.

"Escucha... este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de ello... te parece si lo hacemos luego...? Hanna tras un par de segundos, asintió pese a no estar de acuerdo; entonces Yoh repentinamente hizo un gesto como su hubiese recordado algo, ante la confusión de Hanna, quien ladeó su cabecita mirándole extrañado; en seguida, el castaño se giró hacie él con una sonrisa nerviosa "escucha Hanna... hay algo que debo hacer... espérame aquí, vale?" y sin esperar respuesta, el castaño entró en el local detrás suyo, mientras el rubio simplemente ponía un gesto inexpresivo igual al de Anna, y metía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Si quería ir al baño, pudo habérmelo dicho..." y sin decir mas, se dio la vuelta, al momento que observaba como la lluvia continuaba "me pregunto... si ese sujeto de ese día... realmente sabrá que fue lo que pasó...? ¿lo volveré a ver?" el chiquillo dio una respiración con frustración "Hanna... eres un estúp..."

"Hey tu, niño, hazte a un lado!" una voz le ordenó desde su espalda, al momento que el chico se quedaba un tanto choqueado por la repentina orden, lejos de estar asustado, molesto... ¿quién se creía que era el sujeto detrás suyo para darle órdenes? Dispuesto a demostrarle que el también podía ser rudo, permaneció inmóvil en su lugar "Mocoso, ¿qué acaso no me escuchaste? Muévete!"

"¿quieres pasar? Tendrás que hacerlo por otro lado..." respondió desafiante, sin siquiera girarse a mirarle.

"Escuchame bien mocoso... o te haces a un lado..."

"O de lo contrario, que?" finalmente se giró Hanna a mirarle, mientras que por unos instantes, el sujeto, el mismo del restaurante chino, le miraba por unos segundos... ¿de donde se le hacía tan familiar? "O de lo contrario que?" volvió a insistir Hanna, sacándole de sus pensamientos "Vamos, estoy esperando! Si no me hago a un lado que harás?"

El niño realmente se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado, puesto que cuando logró reaccionar, se encontraba en el suelo con la gran punta de una alabarda tocando su fino y delicado cuello; tras pasar saliva y mirar la punta del arma, posó su mirada en el sujeto, mientras éste a su vez mantenía en su gesto un semblante inexpresivo. Si hubiese llevado sus dagas consigo las cosas serían diferentes... si las hubiese llevado... lo único bueno del asunto, era que si salía vivo de ello, ahora sabría una nueva lección: jamás hacerse el macho sin saber contra qué te enfrentabas... o al menos no hasta saber si el sujeto con el que te estabas poniendo al brinco llevaba escondido en sabrá dios donde un arma de al menos 2 metros de largo.

"Si no te haces a un lado me olvidaré de que eres un niño y te mataré..." Hanna nuevamente pasó saliva, al momento de tratar de controlar su respiración "Ahora, solo te lo diré a una vez mas... hazte a un la..."

"Hey tu! No crees que es una cobardía atacar a alguien que está desarmado, y mucho mas si es solo un niño?" la voz de Yoh captó la atención no solo del sujeto, si no de Hanna también, quien aprovechando la distracción de su agresor, se puso de pie y corrió al lado de su padre, sujetándose al pantalón del mismo y ocultándose un poco tras él; pese a que esta reacción sorprendió realmente a Yoh, no hizo mucha fiesta por lo mismo debido a la situación "Ahora que las cosas están un poco mas parejas, dime! ¿qué quieres? ¿por qué motivo atacaste a mi hijo!"

"Mph... ¿el padre eres tú? No me sorprende que ese crío sea asi..." el sujeto apoyó la punta de madera de su alabarda en el suelo, siendo casi de la misma estatura "aunque sinceramente, a mi parecer tiene mas agallas que tú, Yoh Asakura..." las últimas palabras del sujeto realmente parecieron entrar en la cabezota de Yoh, puesto que éste frunció un poco el ceño tratando de recordar, mientras miraba interrogativamente al sujeto "supongo que era demasiado pedir que tuvieras un hijo realmente decente..."

"Esto... Aguarda un segundo...!" Yoh tomó aire al momento que tras un par de segundos de pensárselo, finalmente dejaba escapar las palabras de su boca "Tao Ren...?"

Finalmente, el chico se dio la vuelta, dejando verse totalmente; Yoh no evitó dibujar una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver que su suposición habia sido correcta. Sin esperar a nada, Yoh se acercó al sujeto, mientras Hanna parpadeaba sin entender nada.

"Ren! En realidad eres tu? Wow! mira nada mas... has cambiado mucho! Creciste!" éste último comentario hizo que el joven taoísta se ruborizara mientras una vena se marcaba en su cabeza.

"Lastima que yo no puedo decir que tu tambien has cambiado... sigues igual de idiota..."

"Si, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte!" dijo Yoh pícaro riendo y mostrando sus dientes al momento de saltarle encima y tras tomarle con su brazo por el cuello, comenzó a frotar con los nudillos de su mano libre la cabeza del chico de cabellos violáceos.

"ASAKURA YOH! SUÉLTAME EN ESTE INSTANTE O DE LO CONTRARIO TE MATARÉ!" Amenazaba Ren al momento de tratar de librarse del castaño, sin éxito, mientras Hanna parpadeaba ante tal escena...

¿Qué no se supone que había estado a punto de matarle? ¿por qué entonces su "padre" se portaba asi con él? no conocía la respuesta, sin embargo, estuvo seguro de una cosa: el nuevo sujeto le asustaba también, y no por que había estado a punto de matarle, si no por que al parecer, al igual que su padre, estaba loco... había comenzado a llamarle "Bason" al viento... sin embargo, de nueva cuenta la pregunta de su padre se le vino a la mente, y la incertidumbre le invadió... ¿en realidad había algo en el aire? Y de ser así... ¿por qué el no podía verlo?

CONTINUARÁ

Que dicen? Os está gustando? Por favor, dejen Reviews! XD


	5. Confía en mi

"Todas las decisiones que tomemos en nuestra vida siempre tendrán consecuencias... depende de nosotros el que éstas sean buenas, o sean malas..."

"GERMINACIONES DEL AYER" 

Por Roxana Janet

**DISCLAIMER: **Shaman King no me pertenece... BUAAAAAAA! Sin embargo mas le vale a Hao que no ande haciendo travesuras… ¬¬

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Ohayo a todo el mundo! Solo esta aclaración para decir... que en realidad tiene muy poco que comencé a investigar de Shaman King, así que si encuentran cosas que no concuerden... please sigan leyendo! haré mi mayor esfuerzo! X3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

LA misma pregunta rondando nuevamente su cabeza... Hanna dio un par de vueltas, sin poder conciliar el sueño debido a lo mismo... finalmente, comprendiendo que esa noche no dormiría, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, mientras miraba hacia el suelo... ¿Qué era aquello que su padre y la gran mayoría podían ver? ¿por qué él no? el niño dio un gran suspiro y se puso de pie, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada que conducía al patio, sentándose en el borde del piso, al momento que levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo... la gran luna se reflejó en sus ojos azules, al momento que el chiquillo entrecerraba los mismos, entrando en una especie de trance al sentir una extraña calidez viniendo de la misma... realmente era hermosa, hipnotizante...

"Luna impactante que cautiva mi mirada y que atrapa mi alma... es linda, no...?"

"Sí... impactante..."

"¿Darías lo que fuera por poder tocarla, no es así...?"

"Lo que fuera..."

"De la misma manera... darías lo que fuera por saber todo aquello que desconoces, ¿no es así...?"

"Quisiera... saberlo todo..." respondió el chiquillo aún en su trance, al momento que una figura se colocaba a su lado, sentándose en el borde también, mientras que con una mano le rodeaba tiernamente; el niño pareció regresar al mundo real al momento de mirar primero la mano sobre su hombro y enseguida, ponerla sobre el dueño, sorprendiéndose un poco.

Por su parte, en la habitación de Anna y Yoh, éste último abrió sus ojos levemente, incorporándose tras un par de segundos... había cenado demasiado esa noche, y aún así, sentía un gran vacío en el estómago... tras ponerse de pie se dirigió al baño, y tras hacer lo que tenía que hacer, se quedó de pie frente al espejo, contemplando su reflejo... ¿por qué pese todo lo que había pasado, insistía en dejar su cabellera larga consiguiendo solo parecerse mas a él? Era algo que ni el entendía... tampoco entendía como era que quería volver a verle después de todo lo que había pasado... si, de alguna manera, en su interior, una parte suya deseaba volverle a ver...

"Quizá sea por que está ese lazo que nos une... o quizá simplemente por que es mi hermano..." pensó para si el chico, dando un suspiro y saliendo finalmente del baño; al entrar de nuevo en la habitación, se sorprendió un poco de ver que Anna no estaba. Yoh dio un suspiro, acostándose nuevamente "quizá haya ido a la cocina por un refrigerio... como sea, mejor me vuelvo a dormir... seguramente me levantará temprano mañana... ñam ñam..." y sin decir mas, nuevamente cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar.

"Descuida, no te asustes... sabes que si viniera a hacerte daño, ya lo habría hecho... ¿verdad?" Hanna le miró por unos segundos mas, y finalmente, tras dar un suspiro, se relajó "... dime, ¿has averiguado aquello que querías saber?" el niño mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, al momento de negar con la cabeza "ya veo... es una lástima..."

"Han pasado tres semanas desde su llegada... y cada vez que les menciono el tema, siempre recuerdan otra cosa importante o simplemente no me responden... ¿qué es aquello que me ocultan...?"

"El problema con los adultos... es que creen que los niños no entienden las cosas... que son demasiado tontos o inocentes para comprender la gravedad de las situaciones..." dijo Hao al momento de poner su mirada en el astro de la mayor de la noche "sin embargo, yo creo que no es así... mas bien... siento que solo perciben las cosas de manera diferente... ¿no lo crees así, Hanna?" el niño miró por unos instantes al hombre al lado suyo, y tras un par de segundos, bajó su mirada al suelo.

"¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Cómo supo donde encontrarme...?"

"Ya te lo dije, Hanna... yo lo sé todo... y venga, no me hables de usted... somos familia después de todo, ¿no?" rie levemente suspirando después "...aunque sabes? en esta ocasión, tengo que admitir que ya sabía donde vivían tus padres... pese a que tenga problemas con ellos, no quiere decir que no tendré conocimientos sobre los mismos, no crees?"

"¿Tienes problemas con ellos?" preguntó Hanna sorprendido al momento de mirarle; Hao sonrió irónico al momento de cerrar los ojos y asentir "¿Qué pasó?"

"Tu padre..." comenzó el chico "digamos que me robó parte de mi vida... logré recuperarlo... sin embargo, me lo arrebató nuevamente..." el chico frunce el ceño mientras aprieta el puño "daría lo que fuera por poder recuperarlo..."

"¿Qué te ha quitado?"

"El titulo del Shaman King..." estas palabras choquearon realmente a Hanna.

"S-Shaman King...?" preguntó el rubio no entendiendo muy bien de que hablaba "¿Qué es eso...?"

"Vaya, vaya... esto es algo que no me esperaba... lo más importante quizá que Yoh haya logrado y no te lo ha contado...?" Hao negó con la cabeza "Esto si es malo en verdad..."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿qué es el Shaman King?"

"No creo que me corresponda decírtelo, Hanna... después de todo... ¡!" el silencio repentino por parte del hombre llamó la atención del chico que no comprendió el porqué, sorprendiéndose mas cuando Hao repentinamente dio un gran bote alejándose de él y cayendo enfrente suyo a varios metros de distancia; justo en el momento en que Hanna se puso de pie para preguntarle que pasaba, una mano en su hombro le hizo detenerse, y tras girarse para ver de quien era, se quedó helado.

"¿Acostumbras levantarte a esta hora siempre...?" el semblante de la mujer rubia era el mismo de siempre; Hanna pasó saliva nervioso, un tanto ruborizado, y tras mirar hacia donde el castaño había saltado, se sorprendió de ver que ya no estaba; tras parpadear un par de veces, regresó su mirada hacia Anna, que seguía con la suya fija en él; finalmente, tras bajar la cabeza, negó con la misma, apenado "¿puedo saber que hacías?"

"Yo solo..." el niño se pensó realmente sus palabras... pese a que había problemas entre ellos, ¿debería decirle que su tío había ido a verle?; tras un par de segundos finalmente se decidió "no podía dormir, es todo..."

"Ya veo..." la chica se dio la vuelta al momento de comenzar a caminar de regreso a la habitación "mejor que trates de descansar o de lo contrario no te levantarás mañana".

"O-Oiga...!" llamó Hanna temeroso al momento de que la rubia se giraba a mirarle "esto...yo... eh... lo de aquella noche..."

"Vaya, entonces si estabas despierto..." esta ultima frase congeló al rubio al momento de mirarle sorprendido "No cabe duda de que tu y Yoh son iguales... " Hanna miró desconcertado a Anna, la cual se había detenido y mantenía su mirada en el suelo; tras un par de segundos, nuevamente habló "ambos son pésimos actores..." y sin decir mas (y tras haber dejado al niño con una mega gota tras su cabeza), entró a su habitación.

"... parecía como si solo hubiese venido para interrumpir mi conversación con el tío Hao..."

"en realidad, ese fue el motivo, Hanna..." respondió una voz a su espalda, siendo reconocida al instante por el chiquillo " como te lo dije, los mismos problemas que tengo con tus padres o todos sus conocidos, les hará hablarte cosas malas de mi, o modificadas..."

"¿A tanto han llegado esos problemas...?" el hombre asiente "y entonces, ¿a quien debo creerle?"

"Eso es lo mas obvio... a tus padres... después de todo, son las primeras personas que mas se preocupan por ti..." una sonrisa malvada se le dibujó en el rostro "¿o no?"

"... ¿cómo voy a poder creerles?" el niño apretó su puño "hicieron que mi mad... que Tamao me ocultara la verdad sobre ellos...y Ni siquiera me han dicho por que se fueron... además ese Yoh... es un tipo raro... me hace preguntas que no entiendo... y cuando le pregunto por ellas, se hace el desentendido... seguramente algo me ocultan..."

"si, quizá eso sea verdad... sin embargo, debes entenderlos también... venga, no les juzgues tan duro... después de todo... yo sé lo que es eso... que te critiquen por tus actitudes sin ver el trasfondo y los motivos que te impulsan a actuar de una forma determinada... ¿sabes? Podriamos..." el chico calló de pronto "no, olvidalo... es tonto..."

"¿Qué ibas a decir...? Anda, dimelo..."

"Te iba a proponer que ya que ambos nos sentimos "un tanto" excluidos de la familia Asakura... ¿qué te parecería si tu y yo **confiaramos** el uno en el otro?" el rubio pareció exaltarse cuando Hao se hincó por detrás suyo y le sujetó con ambas manos por los hombros, al momento de hablarle secretamente al oido "Despues de todo, yo necesito a alguien que me mantenga informado sobre lo que acontece exactamente en este lugar, y tu necesitas a alguien que te despeje tus dudas sin que evada tus preguntas, ademas de que puedo enseñarte muchas cosas mas... pero como te lo dije... es tonto... ¿por qué habrías de confiar en este hombre que apenas conoces?" El shaman adulto se puso de pie tras terminar de hablar, al momento de soltarle y dirigirse hacia la entrada, mientras el chiquillo, tras un par de segundos, daba una gran respiración.

"En realidad... no me parece mala idea..." respondió Hanna, captando la atención del castaño "Ellos... mis padres... nunca me responden las cosas que quiero saber... e incluso hablo mas contigo que con ellos..." le mira "asi que por mi... esta bien..." esto dibujó una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro de Hao.

"Bien, asi será entonces... sin embargo... dado por circunstancias que ya te mencioné... sería conveniente que no supieran que nos vemos... eso ocasionaría muchos problemas, ¿no crees?"

"Si, eso pienso yo tambien... pero... ¿dónde puedo encontrarte?"

"Eso será sencillo..." el chico saca un silbato en forma de flauta y se lo entrega "simplemente toca esto... y yo vendré a ti... que pases buena noche, Hanna..." y sin decir mas, el chico se dio la vuelta, al momento de que una ventisca se soltaba y desaparecía con la misma, quedando el lugar vacío al instante.

El pequeño miró con curiosidad el silbato que su tio le acababa de dar... una parte suya finalmente estaba tranquila, puesto que cada vez que quisiera, podría preguntarle a Hao para saber sobre el pasado de sus padres, o lo que quisiera, sin embargo, aquella que le hacía estar alerta aun palpitaba fuertemente dentro de el... Tras dar varios bostezos en el transcurso hacia su habitación, miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, habiendo una en especial: ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, era algo que bien sabía, averiguaría tarde o temprano...

CONTINUARÁ

Que dicen? Os está gustando? Por favor, dejen Reviews! XD


	6. Una verdad no muy agradable

"Todas las decisiones que tomemos en nuestra vida siempre tendrán consecuencias... depende de nosotros el que éstas sean buenas, o sean malas..."

"GERMINACIONES DEL AYER" 

Por Roxana Janet

**DISCLAIMER: **Shaman King no me pertenece... BUAAAAAAA! Sin embargo mas le vale a Hao que no ande haciendo travesuras… ¬¬

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Ohayo a todo el mundo! Solo esta aclaración para decir... que en realidad tiene muy poco que comencé a investigar de Shaman King, así que si encuentran cosas que no concuerden... please sigan leyendo! haré mi mayor esfuerzo! X3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¡!Ahí está!" Al igual que en veces anteriores, la voz escandalosa de Yoh le hizo frotar sus ojos al momento de dar un gran bostezo, mientras maldecía el haberse desvelado la noche anterior. Hanna finalmente miró la dirección hacia la que su padre apuntaba, mientras señalaba una pequeña cabaña en la cima de una de las colinas del monte Funbari, en las afueras del cementerio "eh! Andando Hanna! Hay que darnos apurarse!"

"¿Por qué tanta prisa? Y por que mejor no viene el a vernos?" preguntó con fastidio el niño al momento de comenzar a trotar detrás del castaño.

"Prisa por que tiene mucho que no veo! Y no viene el por que no puede, ademas de que en parte, es mi culpa que esté asi, jejejeje..." estas ultimas palabras no fueron del todo comprensibles para el rubio, sin embargo, prefirió callarse y esperar a ver.

Tras un par de minutos mas, finalmente estuvieron en su destino; mientras Yoh respiraba agitado y emocionado, el rostro de Hanna dibujaba una graciosa expresión de escalofrios y espanto, mientras miraba el cementerio detrás suyo... ¿a que clase de loco le gustaría vivir en un lugar así?

"Ven Hanna... entremos... jejejeje..." rió Yoh con algo de malicia, al momento que el pequeño niño simplemente parpadeaba un tanto nervioso, y asentía, siguiendo al hombre enfrente suyo.

Si la ubicación de la casa y el ambiente que rodeaba a la misma eran para asustarse, el rechinido de la puerta principal al abrirse lo reforzaba aun mas. Despues de que Yoh saludara al aire, el chico de 21 años pasó tranquilamente al interior de la cabaña, mientras que Hanna aún se lo pensaba... la falta de iluminación tanto natural como artificial, y la decoración del interior hacían del lugar un sitio tétrico... nuevamente el llamado de Yoh desde el interior le hicieron dar un pequeño brinco de espanto, haciendole entrar finalmente, y cerrandose la puerta por si sola una vez que estuvo adentro. Pese a que el lugar no era muy grande, el pequeño parecía desorientado... sin mucha luz para ver, y sin una remota idea de quien o qué habitaba en ese lugar, agregando además los extraños instrumentos en las vitrinas... prefirió dejarse guiar por sus instintos en vez de pensar cosas raras. Tras caminar un poco, algo comenzó a escucharse por el aire... un susurro...

"_**Hay una voz en el viento que llama tu nombre... una voz en mi pecho que clama tu toque...**_

_**mi mano helada se sujeta de la tuya... y tu voz cálida en un susurro me arrulla..."**_

el chiquillo agudizó su oido tratando de guiarse por el mismo hasta el lugar donde el sonido comenzaba a incrementarse, hasta que finalmente, la voz se hizo mas audible en un cuarto; tras entreabrir la puerta, pudo ver la silueta de un sujeto de frente a la ventana y mirando a través de la misma, sentado; tras pasar un poco de saliva, finalmente pudo estar seguro de que ese sujeto era el dueño del canto, y posiblemente, el dueño de ese lugar.

"Solamente un loco podría vivir aquí..." pensó el rubio; entonces, se dio la vuelta para ir por Yoh, sin embargo, cuál fue su sorpresa... o espanto, al ver un par de ojos brillantes detrás suyo, además de un gruñido provenientes de los mismos... el niño dio un par de pasos hacia atrás tratando de salir del rango de ataque de lo que fuera que tuviera enfrente, hasta que finalmente, el contacto con una superficie sólida y fría le hicieron detenerse; al girarse, vio que era una vitrina, dentro de la cual, había algo que lo dejó helado "E-Es un...!"

"Ah... veo que también te gusta admirar los huesos, ¿eh...? es toda una obra de arte..." el crío no evitó poner su mirada helada en el sujeto que anteriormente había estado cantando, el cual ahora se había girado y desde su lugar, le miraba, con un extraño gesto sereno en el rostro... tan sereno, que incluso hacia que se viera mas que maquiavélico en esos instantes "Nuestro cuerpo asi como el de muchas otras criaturas es impresionante, ¿o no...? sin embargo, este es mas que especial... ¿y sabes por qué?" preguntó el hombre tras haber avanzado hacia donde el niño, habiéndose colocado por un lado del mismo, mientras éste negaba mas que nervioso "bien... te lo diré..." el hombre pone una mano sobre el cristal, mientras sonrie "por que esta maravilla, pequeño... es mi esposa..." Hubo un largo silencio por parte de ambos, hasta que finalmente, el sujeto comenzó a reir suavemente, incrementando un poco el volumen de su risa, y poco a poco contagiando a Hanna...¿nervios? ¿miedo? No sabía realmente por que estaba riendo, simplemente era algo que no podía evitar... repentinamente, el sujeto calló poniendo un gesto serio y totalmente diferente al que había tenido hacía un par de segundos "y eso es verdad, así que deja de reirte..." Hanna no dudó ni un instante en cortar su risa de tajo, al momento que se giraba a mirar al sujeto que tenía al lado "ahora, dime pequeño... ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? no es normal que los especimenes vengan al laboratorio a ser examinados..." el sujeto hace un par de movimientos con sus muñecas, mientras que al instante, como si de magia se tratase, aparecen en sus manos un bisturí y una jeringa, ante la mirada helada del chiquillo "Ahora... vamos a jugar al Doctor... jejejejeje..."

El crío dio un par de pasos hacia atrás suyo, hasta que finalmente tropezó con la alfombra que había en el suelo, mientras veía al tipo acercarse lentamente en la silla de ruedas en la que se encontraba... repentinamente, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, llamando la atención de ambos, al momento que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el asustado rostro del chiquillo.

"Hey, parece que al fin he dado con el lugar..." dijo el castaño suspirando aliviado "este lugar necesita mas iluminación, no lo crees así?"

"Me gusta trabajar en estos ambientes... son muy... estimulantes..." se limitó a responder el sujeto, al momento que el castaño reía entre dientes, parando inmediatamente al ver a Hanna en el suelo.

"... eh... ¿de nuevo espantando niños? Creí que lo habías dejado ya cuando pasó lo de Manta..."

"Vamos, no tiene nada de malo dar un par de sustos... o dos... jejejeje..." rió el sujeto un tanto desquiciado, ganándose otra de las miradas desconcertadas del rubio, el cual se giró hacia su padre.

"D-dijo que iba a examinarme..."

"Eh... era en broma, Hanna... quizá parezca raro, pero es una muy buena persona..." suspira al momento que se dirige hacia el rubio y se hinca a un lado suyo "¿Hanna? Permiteme presentarte a Fausto VIII, el mejor médico que he conocido, y un muy buen amigo..."

"A-Amigo...?" repitió el niño casi en shock... era oficial: su padre tenia por amigos pura gente loca.

"Ah... ¿no es adorable...? su mirada perpleja es realmente encantadora..." sonrió el alemán al momento de levantar al niño y ponerle a la altura de sus ojos, tras haberle sujetado por debajo de los brazos "mmm... interesante... parpados caidos... cabellera rubia... piel apiñonada... ojos azules... y a juzgar por la forma del cráneo... deduzco que este niño tiene mucha relación contigo y la srita. Anna, eh?" ante esto Yoh simplemente sonrío un poco al momento de ruborizarse.

"Sip... es nuestro hijo..."

"¿Hijo? No me digas que este fue el bultito de carne y huesos que ayudé a traer al mundo..." el castaño asiente "vaya, esta si que es una sorpresa... aunque lo preferiría en puros huesos, jejejejeje..." Fausto toma al crio y se lo sienta en las piernas, el cual sigue en shock "No es muy común que me vengan a visitar... ¿hay algun motivo especial? O simplemente te acordaste de mi?"

"Venga... si lo pones de ese modo suena realmente cruel, no? jejejejeje..."

"Quizá, pero sabes que adoro estas cosas... como sea... vayamos a la cocina... Eliza preparó café..." dijo el médico rubio al momento de comenzar avanzar con su silla de ruedas hacia el lugar ya mencionado, mientras Hanna no evitaba preguntarse quien era la tal Eliza, puesto que había recorrido casi toda la pequeña cabaña y no había visto a nadie mas.

Tras un par de minutos, finalmente estuvieron en la cocineta que ahí había, donde efectivamente, habia una olla con café recién preparado. El alemán al instante sacó dos tazas al momento de comenzar a servir el líquido.

"Dime pequeño, ¿gustas café?" preguntó dulce (a su grotesco y maquiavélico modo) Fausto, al momento que miraba al niño, quien al instante negó rapidamente repetidas veces "¿no? bueno, es una lástima... ¿tu Yoh?"

"Sabes que no soy muy adicto a esas bebidas, pero si... esta vez lo aceptaré..." el castaño da un suspiro al momento que se gira hacia Hanna, al cual nota bastante tenso "¿te encuentras bien, Hanna?"

"S-si! de maravilla... jejejeje..." respondó nervioso el pequeño, al momento que su sonrisa fingida decía mucho mas que sus palabras.

"Bien, eso es bueno de saber... asi que, Hanna... ¿qué te parece si vas afuera a jugar un poco?" preguntó Fausto al momento que el niño sin pensárselo dos veces asentía y de un salto se bajaba de sus piernas, al momento de mirar a Yoh por unos instantes, para después salir corriendo por la pequeña puerta que ahí había "Eh... lindo niño... mandaré a Frankeshneiner para hacerle compañía..."

"No es peligroso tu perro?" preguntó nervioso Yoh, al momento de reir entre dientes "tu sabes... me preocupo por que Anna lo quiere de una pieza... jejeje... además, creo que Amidamaru le puede hacer suficiente compañía, ¿o no?"

"Como usted lo diga, Amo Yoh..." y sin decir mas el espiritu samurai salió tras el pequeño rubio, ante la mirada de fingida decepción del médico rubio.

"No creo que hubiera pasado de que le arrancara una pierna o un brazo... pero si te tranquiliza, dejaremos a mi pequeño amigo en paz... jejejeje..." tras dar un suspiro, Fausto puso su mirada hacia por donde había salido el niño, mientras Yoh, tras haber hecho lo mismo, no evitaba ponerse un tanto melancólico tras haber puesto su mirada en el doctor de ahora 41 años.

"... ¿siempre te han gustado los niños, verdad...? preguntó finalmente tras un par de segundos, mientras el rubio simplemente daba otro suspiro.

"... no es tanto que me gusten... sin embargo, a veces no puedo evitar imaginar como hubiera sido mi vida y la de Eliza si hubiesemos tenido hijos..." Yoh simplemente hizo un sonido de asentimiento al momento de entrecerrar los ojos y haber bajado su mirada al suelo "pero no has venido hasta aquí para hablar de mi, ¿cierto?" Fausto dio un sorbo del café para enseguida mirar al chico enfrente suyo "... tu hijo Hanna... ¿no puede ver espíritus, verdad?" estas palabras realmente sorprendieron a Yoh, haciendole levantar su mirada y clavarla en el doctor, el cual tras ver la reacción del castaño, puso su taza sobre el pequeño plato que tenía en la otra mano "por tu reacción... supongo que estoy en lo correcto..."

"...¿Lo notaste desde un principio...?..." el médico asintió mientras Yoh dibujaba en su rostro aquella expresión de preocupación rara vez visible en él "... ¿pero... como...?"

"Desde que ambos llegaron a este lugar, han sido recibidos por Eliza... incluso ella guió al niño hasta donde estaba yo... ha estado aquí conmigo en la cocina todo el rato, y tu hijo no se ha percatado de nada... no fue demasiado difícil de adivinar..." da otro sorbo al café "Lo que no puedo adivinar, es el motivo por el cual has venido a verme a mi... dime, ¿hay algo en lo que este viejo doctor te pueda ayudar?"

"Simplemente estoy reuniendo varias opiniones... es decir... tu como Shaman... ¿a que crees que se deba el que no pueda ver espiritus...?"

"Creo que esa respuesta la conoces tú mejor que nadie, como el rey shaman que eres..."

"Lo sé! Pero aún asi... quiero... necesito escucharlo de alguien mas... ya Horo-Horo y Ren me han dado sus opiniones de forma fría..." dijo el chico al momento de recordar la plática con ambos shamanes "...mas aun asi..." el chico calló tras haber apretado su puño; Fausto dejó escapar un suspiro al momento de mirar hacia fuera, por donde el niño se encontraba.

"Ese niño... _tiene **maldad** dentro de él_..." soltó el médico tras un par de segundos, mientras Yoh simplemente fruncía el ceño de forma melancólica.

"Todos la tenemos, ¿no? es decir... reconozco que es demasiado impulsivo... y es bastante agresivo y arisco algunas veces... pero no es malo... yo lo sé!"

"No me refiero a una maldad común y corriente, Yoh... me refiero a una**_ pura_**..."

"Hanna no es malo... lo siento dentro de mi...!"

"Bueno, ¿qué otra razón podria ser? fuiste tu mismo quien dijo que solo una persona mala no podía ver espiritus..."

"Quizá... es por que no ha recibido entrenamiento o nunca ha tenido contacto con uno..."

"...Tu pequeño amigo, Manta... ¿acaso había recibido entrenamiento la primera vez que vio uno...?" Yoh simplemente guardó silencio, mientras el doctor se limitaba a suspirar "la srita. Anna sabe de esto...?" el castaño hizo un sonido de negación "ya veo... creo que principalmente ella debería saberlo... después de todo, también es su hijo..."

"Lo sé pero... no quiero levantar contra Hanna sospechas hasta no estar seguro... encima, Anna ya debería saberlo..."

"En realidad Yoh, sabes que lo mío no es la Psicología, sin embargo, pienso que lo que tú no quieres es creer que tu hijo realmente es malo... o mejor dicho, no lo quieres aceptar..." el hombre coloca la taza en la mesa de al lado "y posiblemente, tratas de evitar que Hanna lo sepa... ¿o no? pero sinceramente... ¿crees que al esconderle la verdad le estarás protegiendo? Tu hijo es pequeño Yoh, pero no es tonto... y tarde o temprano comenzará a darse cuenta de lo que hay en su interior..."

"MI HIJO NO ES MALO, FAUSTO..." levantó la voz Yoh al momento de apoyar sus manos fuertemente sobre la mesa que había en el lugar.

"... ¿estas seguro de que tu lo crees asi en verdad, Yoh?..." el médico rubio simplemente entrelazó sus dedos al momento de cerrar los ojos "¿o es que acaso te alteras por que Horo Horo y Ren te han dado la misma respuesta?

"Quizá tengas razón... quizá lo que yo no quiero es aceptarlo... sin embargo...!" el chico hizo una pausa al momento de apretar el puño y dirigir su mirada hacia su hijo "No pienso permitir que le ocurre algo malo... como rey shaman, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar que lo peor pase..."

"La aceptación del problema en la Psicología, es el primer paso para la recuperación de un individuo... trataré de investigar sobre otras posibles causas por las que Hanna no pueda tener contacto con los espiritus... ven dentro de una semana y te daré la información que consiga..."

"Te lo agradezco, Fausto..." Yoh hace una reverencia hacia el médico "oye, no quieres que te lleve a la posada funbari? Sin contar a Eliza, estas bastante solo en este lugar..." Fausto, que ya se encontraba de camino hacia el interior de la cabaña, simplemente negó al momento de sonreír.

"Como ya te lo dije, esta clase de lugares me estimulan mucho para trabajar... encima, tengo todos mis libros aquí, y la vida social agitada no es muy de mi agrado..." el castaño asiente al momento de despedirse con una mano y darse la vuelta para salir del lugar "Ah, y Yoh, una cosa mas...no te pido que realmente me creas con respecto a esto, sin embargo, pienso que sería buena idea que te fueras preparando... las cosas pueden ocurrir cuando menos te las esperas, y es menos doloroso si eres precavido... te lo dice alguien que jamás creyó llegar a estar en este lugar..." y sin decir mas, el hombre finalmente se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo, al momento que Yoh simplemente dejaba escapar un suspiro, y finalmente salía hacia el patio, donde se quedó de pie, mirando a la distancia a su hijo, el cual se encontraba sentado en una roca, mirando la puesta de sol, hasta que finalmente tras un par de segundos, el mismo sintió la mirada de su padre, poniéndose de pie al instante y acercándose hacia el castaño, quedando a escasos metros frente a el.

"Bien! es hora de irnos!" exclamó con una de sus características sonrisas Yoh, mientras cerraba los ojos aparentemente contento.

"Me alegra! Es que no puedes tener amigos normales?" preguntó el rubio al momento que su padre se rascaba nervioso una mejilla.

"Em... Manta se cuenta como alguien normal pese a su estatura...? jejejejje" el chiquillo dio una respiración de resignación, al momento que nuevamente Yoh tomaba su actitud pasiva "bien, Vayamos a casa... andando, Hanna" y finalmente, tras meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, caminó hacia la salida del lugar.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa, nuevamente las conversaciones con los tres shamanes se le venían a la cabeza... los tres habían coincidido en lo mismo... no, los cuatro, él incluido, pensaba en el mismo motivo, sin embargo, no quería aceptarlo... ¿habría forma de que estuvieran equivocados? Una parte de el quería creer que sí, asi que mientras no estuvieran seguros, haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para evitar que el mal le alcanzara...

"¿Ocurre algo...?" preguntó repentinamente Hanna tras haber estado mirando a su padre por casi una hora, sorprendiendo al castaño, el cual se giró a mirarle.

"¿Uh? Por que preguntas Hanna?"

"Por que tu mismo me dijiste que no te gustaba preocuparte a menos que fuera necesario... y puedo ver que vienes así... entonces, ¿ocurre algo?" el chico de 21 años miró por un par de segundos al pequeño niño enfrente suyo, hasta que finalmente, tras sonreír melancólicamente, se hincaba y le abrazaba.

"No importa lo que todos digan... te protegeré como sea, cueste lo que me cueste..." el chico aprieta mas su agarre " **Te lo prometo, Hanna...**"

Durante los primeros instantes, Hanna no supo como reaccionar, asi que simplemente se limitó a quedarse un tanto inmóvil dentro del agarre de aquel hombre... sin embargo, al pasar varios segundos, finalmente se relajó tras sentir aquella misma calidez que su verdadera madre le había transmitido con aquel toque la primer noche que se habían visto, al momento que sus ojos se cerraban casi por inercia, dejándose vencer por el cansancio y la noche, y dejando por un lado todos aquellas dudas y desconfianzas que aquellos extraños habían traido consigo...

CONTINUARÁ

Que dicen? Os está gustando? Por favor, dejen Reviews! XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
